A Dare to come
by ragsweas
Summary: James has a date with Lily and Sirius is reluctant to believe it. A ancient Black magic is cast on James and it soon finds itself skipping a generation. How bad can the consequences be? Written for QLFC 3rd round


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 **Prompt(s):** **Write about a buried Truth being unearthed after decades and its consequences OR write about a Dare that is unearthed and carried out after decades, and its consequences.**

 **Word count:1638** _ **(According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

* * *

"I dare you, Prongs!"

James huffed. He hated Sirius, and he hated his stupid ideas! Idiot Padfoot. "You know very well I can't!"

Remus was sitting on his bed trying to not smirk. He purposely hid his face behind the book he was reading so that James couldn't catch the smile.

Even Peter, who was unusually silent these days, could not help but smile. He took a bite from his chocolate and looked at the two black heads.

"How bad can snogging Evans be now, huh?" Padfoot asked, resting his arm on one of the pillars of the four poster bed. "You two are the Head Boy and Girl. I mean, come on!"

"It is not that, Pads," said James, groaning into the pillow. "It's just, just that…"

"Just what, Prongs?" Padfoot asked, leaning forward. "What is it that is stopping you from snogging Evans? Except the fact that you're a _proper_ gentleman!?

James mumbled something which Padfoot didn't seem to hear. But Remus' ears perked up.

"Say that again!" Remus lightly demanded, throwing the book away and jumping off his bed. James cursed the full moon.

"Lily has finally agreed to go out to a date with me; I don't want to mess it up!"

Pin drop silence. That was what followed. Peter dropped his chocolate bar as Remus and Sirius, side by side, gaped at James.

"She-she said yes?" Sirius whispered, obviously not able to believe it. James had a wistful smile on his face and nodded.

Remus turned to Sirius. "Did he drink the firewhiskey again?"

Peter immediately scurried out of his bed and began throwing things out of James' trunk. First were the books, followed by his broom, then all of his dirty clothes, and finally the empty firewhiskey bottle.

Sirius sighed in relief and grinned. "He is just hallucinating," he said with a laugh. "Of course, he hasn't got a date with Evans!"

"Say whatever you have to say, losers!" James laughed, and looked up at the canopy of is bed. He had a thoughtful smile on his face. "Lily has finally said yes."

Remus took a sniff and said, "Yeah, he is drunk alright."

"I am not!" James defended - why wouldn't they believe him?

Sirius cocked an eyebrow before taking out his wand and he muttering a spell. "Now," he said with a triumphant smile, "if your lifelong crush has actually agreed to go out on a date with you, then you will kiss her as soon as you end your date. And if you don't then this dare will pass on for generations."

Remus looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Black family magic?"

"Used for good things," shrugged Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his bed, picking up the book and continuing to read it. Peter stuffed everything back into James' trunk and went back to his bar of chocolate. Sirius left the dorm after that, probably to find a girl to snog himself.

* * *

James' date was a hit. Lily and he had enjoyed every second of it. They had gone to the Three Broomsticks, then to Zonko's, and then to Madam Puddifoot's. Now, as Head Boy and Girl, they were headed back to Hogwarts before anyone else, with the checklist in their hands.

"I must say, James," said Lily, turning to look at James with her captivating emerald eyes. "I did not expect to have this much fun with you of all people."

"Well, Lily," James grinned crookedly, twirling his quill in his one hand. "You see what you missed for six years here?"

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something which sounded like 'arrogant', but that did not deter him.

James straightened up; he was having this sudden urge to kiss Lily. Well, he had always wanted to date her, but this was something that was taking over his whole senses, something he didn't think he could stop. He just wanted to snog her senseless. Feel her captivating eyes. Touch her blushing cheek. Wrap his hands around her waist. But it was wrong, wasn't it?

"What's wrong James?"

James looked up to see Lily's worried gaze at him. He involuntarily took a step forward. His hands reached out for hers and they intertwined together. Lily's blush began to deeper as a smile pulled her lips up. He stood mere inches away from her, both breathing heavily, as James leaned forward and closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, before their lips met, someone shouted, "OYE, Head Boy, Head Girl! Finally together?"

James and Lily broke out of their trance and pulled away from each other instantly, both blushing furiously. James turned to see a sixth year ravenclaw grinning at them.

"McKinnon!"

* * *

"You really had a date with her?" was the first thing that came out of three mouths as James entered the dorm.

He grinned cockily. "What were you expecting, idiots?" he exclaimed.

Sirius gulped nervously. "Please tell me you kissed her."

"Unlike you, Padfoot," said James, taking off his shoes, "I am a gentlemen who merely escorted her back to the common room."

Remus turned to face Sirius, an uncharacteristic glare on his features. "What will happen to the spell you placed on James?"

"What spell?" James asked, taking off his robes.

"Sirius placed a spell on you which says that if you don't kiss your lifelong crush on the first date it will pass on for generations."

James turned to Sirius with widened eyes and growled. "PADFOOT!"

"It doesn't have any side effects," defended Sirius, running all over the room. "Only, your child will forcefully kiss his or her crush!"

"I am going to kill you!"

* * *

 _Two generations later._

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Fred ll bellowed as James Sirius sat on his bed, grinning.

"Of course Fred," said James. "Sirius is only my middle name!"

"But you really got a date with Mary?" whispered Orlando, James and Fred's fellow prankster, in awe. "You have been chasing her for forever!"

"She is my lifelong crush!" James declared, sitting cross legged and grinning. "Of course she fell for my charm."

"And the Potter name," added Fred, pretending to cough.

James smacked him on the head and said, "NO! She agreed to go out with me because she likes me. She's had a crush on me ever since we were twelve. I just know it."

Fred and Orlando rolled their eyes. James fell back on his bed and sighed. "Oh, what wonderful children we are going to have! Her red hair and my charm. This is going to be awesome!"

Fred turned to Orlando and said, "Our poor leader has lost it."

"Don't I know it!" said Orlando, smirking. "But why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Werewolf senses?" suggested James, looking at his friend.

"Yeah," the young werewolf nodded in agreement.

Fred rested an arm over Orlando's shoulder as James began to mutter to himself. "I am pretty sure things will go on smoothly."

* * *

"That was an amazing date James," laughed Mary as she whipped her hair backwards. They walked in the corridors that was dedicated to the Wizarding War heroes. Once they stopped near the Marauders' portrait, unknowingly, she looked at James, impressed. "I must say I was under the impression that you would do something stupid."

"I am hurt, Mary!" said James, dramatically putting his hand over his chest. "You have been so well behaved since last year!"

"Yeah," scoffed Mary. "As if!"

James saw how she rolled her eyes at his antics. He wanted to suddenly kiss her so badly! But that is wasn't normal; James was a gentleman. He would never do against the wishes of a woman.

But it was like a pull - a pull he could not control. He could not control himself as his hands reached out for her hands. Mary was shocked at the touch but she recovered immediately as James closed the distance between them. He could feel her fast breaths and loved it.

Mary herself was waiting for this. She didn't want to rush into things, but the way James looked at her made her feel so special.

As their fingers wrapped around each other, James leaned forward and took her mouth in his. Mary closed her eyes, taking in the warmth. They kissed, forgetting where they were, forgetting what was happening. They just kissed.

As they finally broke apart, Mary and James stared at each other. James with the shock of what he had done and Mary with the shock of how wonderful it was.

"I KNEW MY SPELL WOULD DO SOME GOOD!"

James and Mary jumped and turned around to find the voice of disruption. They soon found it to be in the portrait on their left. Sirius Black was grinning at them, his hands folded. The second wizarding war hero was happy at the fullest.

"GrandDog!" James exclaimed in shock, cursing his grand-godfather to have the worst timing.

"What do you mean your spell?" Mary asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I just placed a spell on old James so that he kissed his lifelong crush on their firsts date. It just passed on to generations."

Mary turned to James Sirius with widened eyes and asked, "You didn't do it on your own?"

"I-I swear, I did!" James said, shaking. He hadn't meant it to be so stupid!

"No, you didn't'!" Sirius laughed. James threw a glare at the portrait while Sirius continued laughing.

"Unbelievable!" Mary said, stomping her foot and walking away angrily.

"Mary!" James called after her. He turned to Sirius and spat, "Thanks a lot, GrandDog!"

"You're welcome!" Sirius offered with a wink.

Groaning, James Sirius ran after Mary, shouting how he did it out of love whilst Sirius grinned at his feat. Remus Lupin, meanwhile, was rolling his eyes in a couple of frames away.

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Could be better? Review please!**


End file.
